


I Believe in You, Koushiro!

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [26]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Koushiro has doubts that he couldn't help without his trusty laptop.Tentomon disagrees.
Relationships: Izumi Koushiro | Izzy Izumi & Tentomon
Series: Completed Works [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 7





	I Believe in You, Koushiro!

Koushiro frowned as he noticed that his laptop _still_ wasn't working. He needed his laptop to help the others out! Koushiro felt useless because of his laptop not working and he hated it. 

He wanted to help his friends out. 

He wanted them to be safely able to battle without getting hurt. 

But, they couldn't do that without his laptop working like a charm but it wasn't working! 

Koushiro resisted the urge to cry but he did whimper as he relied on his laptop for ways to battle safely. 

The enemy Digimon became even more vicious in their attacks and that was when Koushiro nearly broke. 

"Koushiro-han! You are more than just your laptop. You're smart, Koushiro-han and I believe in you." Kabuterimon spoke up, breaking Koushiro away from his thoughts that told him that he was weak and worthless. 

"Kabuterimon!" Koushiro cried out as he watched his partner Digimon get attacked even more harshly this time around. "Kabuterimon!" Koushiro cried out his name once more and his Digivice glowed with the symbol of Knowledge appearing on the screen of the small device. 

Kabuterimon felt warmth flow through him as he felt power enter his body. He then glowed, getting ready to Digivolve into a new form. 

"Kabuterimon Digivolve to...!" 

Kabuterimon turned bigger and red. He also formed a hard back as he finished with Digivolving. 

"AlturKabuterimon!" AlturKabuterimon made his appearance as he spoke to Koushiro. 

"Your knowledge made me Digivolve into my Ultimate level, Koushiro-han. Never forget that. You're so much better than your laptop but you have to give yourself credit, Koushiro-han." The large Digimon spoke as he fought off the Okuwamon that had been attacking him. Due to Koushiro's self-doubt leaving him, AlturKabuterimon was able to defeat the Digimon with his Horn Buster attack. 

After Koushiro and him returned to the others to help them fight off the other Digimon, Tentomon was letting Koushiro hug as the young boy thanked him for giving him the confidence to believe in himself. "I love you, Tentomon." Koushiro spoke, causing Tentomon to buzz around in Koushiro's arms happily. 

"I love you too, Koushiro-han." He responded back as he was happy that he was able to help out his human partner. 


End file.
